Challenge Accepted
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: Pretty much this story is about Sebastian and Kurt competing to see who is a better singer but i only had Kurt sing a song. Review please, it isnt that bad of a story :


**so, hello again! :) i know this story doesnt..i dont know. To me it does'nt seem to go together well. i mean with the song and Kurt singing it..oh well. i want you guys to tell me what you think and if its good, i'll write more stories in study hall xD. **

**review!**

**i dont own Glee or anyone from it.**

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath while he wipped his sweaty palms on his black skinny jeans. He was nervous." You know you are going to do great out there." Kurt jumped when he felt Blaine's hand fall onto his shoulder. Blaine gave him a big smile and looked out on the stage where Sebastian, a new member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, was running around on stage, singing his solo. Moves like jagger echoed back stage and Sebastian's voice followed with it. Kurt frowned. Sebastian was an amazing singer and he was starting to regret what he and Sebastian betted on.

**_~Flashback~_**

Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes, walked into their common hangout, The Lima Bean, and ordered their drinks and a 3 blueberry muffins. they just got back from having a saturday girl shopping spree. Kurt loved being around his girls. If he didn't have them by his side, he might go crazy. The trio sat down by the door in the soft, light brown couches. THe bell on the door rang as a boy dressed in a dalton uniform storlled in. He noticed the three on the couches right away and smirked. He walked over to them and borught their attention to him.

" Well isn't this just a great day for me. Gay face, Big mouth." He looked over at Mercedes and cocks his head to the side. "Big." Kurt glared at Sebastian and sat his coffee down on the glass table infront of him.

" Sebastian, do you live here? Honestly i'm si-" Sebastian lifted his hand up to motion Kurt to be quiet. He sat down on the couch opposite of Rachel and Mercedes and threw his arms behind his head. "Kurt I think your just jelous of my amazing voice and is scared that i'm going to win over the heart of a certain curly headed boy name Blaine Anderson." Racel took a sip of her mocha and then spoke, squeezing the cup tightly in her hand.

" Kurt can out sing you anyday." Mercedes chimed in and sat forward. " Yeah, no one is a better singer than my boy."

"Except me..." Rachel muttered. Mercedes turned her head and glared at the brunett who hid behind her cup. Before Merceds could open her mouth, Sebastian started to laugh. : No cat fight girls. Why don't we put this theory to a test." Kurt rolled his eyes then looked over at Sebastian. "What do you have in mind, Mythbuster?"

" I was just informed ealier today that at regionals this year, there is no theme...but they have a requirment. One solo and two other songs of choice. Of course, with my amazing vocal skills i got the solo, but this is where we can see whose voice is better."

Within a heartbeat Kurt said, "Deal" and held out his hand to shake on it. Sebastian just smiled and ingored Kurt's gesture while he stood up. As he walked away from the trio, Rachel glared at Kurt and tried to keep her voice calm without catching anyone else's attention. " Kurt, you know even if that solo requirment is true, I'm the one that well deserves to show off my extreme talents."

"Rachel, can you put aside your selfishness for once and let Kurt shine? You always get the solos...and everything else. It's time to let someone else shine." Mercedes looked over at Kurt and gave him a warm smile. " You will do great, I know it."

Sebastian began to finish up his solo while the other warblers were getting ready to go on stage to finish up their performance. They wished Kurt luck and gave him thumbs up before they ran on stage. Kurt started pacing and pressing his hands against his face. " Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can't do this..uh.." Kurt stared at the exit and started to walk towards it, but Blaine stuck his arm out and caught Kurt before he could move even a foot. "Why are you so nervous? Your the amazing Kurt Hummel." Blained smiled and grabbed Kurts hand from his face and squeezes it in his. Kurt sighed and looked down at his feet. He wore his favorite white moon shoes. He always thought of them as a good luck charm, but right now he just wants to throw up. " I never sung a solo on stage. I mean, yeah I did infront of my friends, but not infront of an audience like this.." Kurt laughed alittle. " Also, I can't dance, I just know how to wiggle."

Blaine started to laugh too and patted Kurt on the back. " Sam showed you how to dance a little and so did Britney, Mike, and Santana. So, i don't know what your talking about. You must be a great dancer by now." Kurt blushed and looked up and the warblers, finishing up their last song. " Sam and Santana have a different way of dancing that I'd be way too scared to do...even alone in my room."

Applause filled the stage and the curtain closed. The warblers laughes and high fived each other as they ran passed Kurt and Blaine off stage. Sebastian walked passed the two and smirked. He stuck his hand out and pushed Kurt a little into Blaine. " Good luck Gay Face. Don't cry when you hear who comes in first place. Your mascara might run." Sebastian winked at Blaine before he walked out with the rest of the glared at him and once he was out of sight, Kurt groaned and slammed his fist playfully on Blaines chest. " Ugh! I hate that guy!"

" Then prove him wrong." Kurt took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. Kurt pulled down the sleeves of his blue letterman jacket. he wore a black tank top under it. After he buttoned up the jacket, he repositions the fladora on his head. He kept his hand on the hat and brought his other on his hip. He bent one leg and felt the butterflies ready to explode inside him. The announcer spoke into the microphone with a deep voice. " Next up from Lima, Ohio. The New Direction."

People clapped loudly and the curtain began to open. The spotlight hit Kurt and he could feel the intense heat and eyes on him.

_here i go.._

_This is more thank a typical kind of thing._

_Felt the joints in my bones when you were touching me_

Kurt bucked his hips left and right while slowly pulling the hat over his face and back onto his head

_Oh, oh. Didn't want to take it slow._

Kurt backed up and started to run up to the steps on stage and threw his arms up after going up each step.

_In a daze, going crazed, I can barly think._

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep._

Kurt looked back at the audience and stuck his hand on his hip and winked.

_Oh, oh. waiting for my phone to blow._

Kurt ran up to the audience and began to dance and break out like mike chang. His body is'nt as flexible, but he did well. He fell backwards, but caught hiself with his arm and flung himself back up, popping his chest.

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_got a little trouble, yep now I'm pacin'_

He started walking around the stage. Somestimes skipping in excitment, but he tried stoping himself.

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Don't want to think too hard, but I'm sour._

_Oh, oh I can't seem to let you go._

Kurt fell to his knees in the middle of the stage and brought his arms to his chest. He looked down at his legs while singing loudly for everyone to hear.

_See I've been waiting all day_

Kurt looked up into the lights and reached out.

_For you to call me baby._

Kurt jumped up onto his feet and motioned a broken heart of his chest.

_so lets get up, lets get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight._

_Come on, that's right._

Kurt quickly looked over and seen Blaine with a huge smile. Kurt smiled too and looked back at the audience and wiggled while running around on stage.

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_come on, thats right_

Kurt bowed down with his hat in his hand and when he looked up, he smiled at the crowd.

_Cherrio_

He threw his hat back onto his head. He started to walk around on stage again.

_What's the time, such a crime_

_not a single word, sipping on that Patron_

_just to calm my nerve. oh, oh_

_Popping bottles by the phone._

Kurt motioned a phone to his ear and then dropped to his knees again.

_Oh yeah_

_Had me up, had me down, turned me inside out_

Kurt reached backwards and flipped his body up back on his feet he looked at the crowd with a smile and started to shuffle to the front of the stage.

_That's enough, hold me up_

_maybe I'm in doubt, oh, oh_

_Now don't even think you know. no, no_

Kurt started to jump up and down and motioned the audience to stand up too and dance with him.

_See I've been waiting all day_

_for you to call me baby_

_so let's get up, let's get started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_anything you want to_

_so can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

Lights slowly faded on stage and Kurt winked at the crowd again before the stage went pitch black.

_ Come on, that's right, cheerio_

The lights stated to flash and Kurt threw his body in different directions everytime the lights would flash back on. The crowd started to cheer.

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Everything you say, it's like a gold with a view_

_Business on the front, party in the back_

Kurt faced the crowd and ripped open his letterman jacket, exposing the black tank top underneath.

_Maybe I was wrong, was that outfit really wack_

Kurt sat down at the edge of the stage and sung to the girl that sat in the first row infront of him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away a few times while singing to her.

_This kind of thing does'nt happen usually._

_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully._

The lights went back to normal and the spotlight sat on Kurt as he stood up from the edge and walked back into the middle of the stage.

_I know you want it, so come and get it, cheerio_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_for you to call me baby_

_so let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_ohhhohohhoohhhh_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_anything you want to_

_so can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight._

_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheeri, cheerio_

Kurt started to sway side to side and tap his foot. The rest of the New Directions started to flood the stage. They all stood on the steps, smiling and swaying as well.

_When you gonna call_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_let's finish what we started, oh oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

Kurt threw his hat and fell to his knees panting. The audience cheered and he looked out to them with an exhausted smile on his face. He got back up and walked towards the rest of the group, blending in with the other letterman jackets. The girls wore black dresses with blue sequence on the waist. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly. They both looked at each other.

_You were amazing. _Blaine mouthed to Kurt. When the music began, their hands fell back to their sides and they began to sway.

* * *

All the groups were on stage, waiting to see who came in first place. First and second place both get to go to nationals, but first only matters to Kurt and Sebastian. The guest speaker called out fourth and third place. The warblers and New Directions were left and Kurt was extremely nervous. The speaker was a larger man that wore what Kurt thought looked like a janitor uniform. His yellow stained mustach curled over his upper lip while his white hair fell just pas his ears. He brought the microphone up chapped lips and spoke with a rough voice.

" Second place is..." He opened up the envelope slowly, having trouble with pulling out the card. Everyone was on their toes, excited to see who one. He finally pulled the card out and brought it close to his face and spoke slowly, trying to read the words. " Second place winners are... The New Directions! The Daltion Warblers are first, but congradulations to both teams. Your going to Nationals."

Sebastian had a wide grin on his face and he looked over at Kurt. Kurt kept a tight smile and clapped softly with the rest of everybody. As the warblers celebrated on stage, the New Directions went back stage. Puck pulled a cart up to the group and had a smirk on his face. He looked at Kurt and spoke. " You sure your up for this Hummel? This seems too bad ass for you."

Kurt smiled and noddeed his head. The whole group walked up to the warblers with smiles on their faces and large grape slushies in their hands. Sebastian turned around and seen Kurt He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I see your pretty tough. No tears? I see you finally noticed that I'm a way better singer than you and will always be."

Kurt looked down at his feet and smiled. Hhe spoke quietly. " You did amazing I have to admit that." Kurt looked up and had a evil grin on his face. " I thought you should be rewarded with a slushie.." Kurt looked around at the rest of his friends and back at Sebastian. " Or fourteen of them." Before Sebastian could speak, everyone threw their slushies at Sebastan. Some of the ice hit Jeff and David, but besides those two, the rest was all on Sebastian. The New Directions group laughed and high fived each other. Sebastian shuddered from the cold and tried to wipe the slushie off of his face. Kurt leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

" Enjoy." He leaned back and smiled. He turned around and walked away with his friends Santana raised her fist and screamed outloud, "BREADSTIX!" everyone cheered.

**okay the song i used was heart broken by...yeah i forgot sorry. I really liked the song alot and i wanted to make a story with it but i don't think i picked a good character for it. I LOVE Kurt, but its really difficult for me to picture him singing it. I can picture Britney singing it though. Her voice would sound nice with that song. I hope you liked the story. i gotta stay clean with the rest of my stories for awhile. I now live with my uncle and all that and i go to a new school..blah blah blah so I'm watched like a hawk..anyways! please leave a review and tell me how it was. :)**


End file.
